


Feels A Lot Like Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Kiss, Fluff, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Zac Greenberg gets an unexpected, but welcome, visitor when he's preparing to close for the night.
Relationships: Greenberg/Derek Hale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Feels A Lot Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda. Happy Birthday! I hope you have an amazing day, and enjoy this little bit of Greenberg content 💜
> 
> Using this for the Coffee Shop AU slot on Teen Wolf Bingo.

The bell above the door chimes and Zac groans. This would happen when he's elbow deep in soapy and no one else is around to man the register. He really shouldn't have let Stiles go home early while he was doing this. But it's been slow, as it usually is on Wednesday nights, so he thought it would be fine. And Stiles had seemed so excited about something. He didn't have the heart to tell him no. 

"Hello?" 

Zac relaxes a little at the sound of Derek's voice. At least it's not a customer. Or well, one he's worried about offending by not being immediately attentive.

"Back here!" 

A moment later the door opens and Derek peeks his head in. "Do you always call your customers to the back?"

"Nah you're just special," Zac says. 

Derek's answering smile has his heart flipping. It's a good thing he doesn't have supernatural senses or anything otherwise he'd be screwed.

"Special enough for a free cookie?" Derek asks him. 

Zac shrugs, "Help yourself to whatever you want."

"Just a cookie," Derek says. "I don't want to take advantage of your generosity."

"It's no big deal," Zac says, turning his attention back to finishing up the dishes. "We're closing soon anyway. Well actually it should be now but…" he nods his head towards the dishes in front of him. "I'd rather you have them then for them to go to waste."

"Or Stiles' stomach," Derek guesses.

"That too," Zac laughs. "But seriously, take what you want. I'll be out in a few once I finish up back here."

Derek nods, thanks him, and heads back to the front. Zac tries to focus on the dishes and not the nice view he got of Derek's jean clad ass as he walked away. 

He expects to find Derek sitting somewhere eating his cookie, most likely with a cup of tea. Instead, he's sweeping the floor. All the chairs have been put up on the tables, and the closed sign placed on the door. 

"You did all this?" Zac asks, looking around in surprise.

"Yeah I thought I'd help out since Stiles isn't here," Derek tells him. 

Zac frowns, feeling suddenly suspicious. "How do you know Stiles isn't here?"

Derek puts the broom aside and looks around, "He's literally not in the building."

That's a fair point. They are the only two in the place, and if Stiles were here they would definitely know. 

"Right. Yeah. Of course."

"He also might have told me he wasn't going to be here tonight," Derek says. 

"Why would he do that?"

Zac fights back the urge to face palm. Derek and Stiles are friends. It's not as if there's anything strange about telling your friend you're getting off work early. 

"Because he knew I wanted some time alone with you," Derek admits, stepping closer. 

_Oh_. So maybe there is more going on here. But Zac's brain can't quite wrap his head around what. He knows what he hopes is happening. But until now that's seemed so far out of the realm of possibility he'd never let himself even dream it could actually happen. 

But here Derek is, standing in front of him, a shy smile on his face. And maybe, just maybe, he's right to be hopeful. 

"Why would you want to be alone with me?"

"Because I like you," Derek says softly. And if he wasn't standing so close Zac would have missed it. "I've been wanting to ask you out for a while, but someone has always been around and I've never been able to work up the nerve. Until now."

It makes sense suddenly. Stiles wanting to leave early. The little smile he'd sent Zac's way before he'd left and told him to enjoy himself. Zac had just attributed that to Stiles being Stiles. Now he realizes there was more going on there. 

"Stiles set this whole thing up, didn't he?"

"I may have asked him for help," Derek says. He rubs the back of his neck, and looks up at Zac. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? No. Why would I be mad?" It's then Zac realizes he's never actually said anything about Derek wanting to ask him out. Something he needs to fix immediately. He smiles and steps into Derek's space. "So, are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ask me out."

Derek's brow furrows, "I thought that's what I just did."

"No, you said you've been wanting to," Zac says. "You never actually did the asking."

Derek huffs out a laugh, "Right. Of course." Zac's eyes widen in surprise when Derek takes his face in his hands. "Zac Greenberg, will you go out with me?"

Zac grins, "I thought you'd never ask."

When Derek kisses him it feels like flying. Or that's what he thinks. It takes a moment too long to realize he's actually moving. It's his back hitting the counter that breaks him out of his trance. 

He smirks against Derek's lips, "Well someone knows how to go after what he wants."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Zac says. He runs his hands down Derek's back. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do that again."

Derek's eyes crinkle in the corners when he smiles. Zac has a few seconds to think about how adorable it is before Derek is kissing him again, and all other thoughts leave him. 

"So," Derek mumbles against his lips. "Do you kiss all your customers?"

Zac grins, repeating his words from earlier. This time with a whole new meaning. "Nah you're just special."

Before he had promised Derek all the free cookies he wanted. Now it's his kisses, his body, his heart, his soul. He's prepared to give it all. And maybe he has been for awhile. He's just been too afraid to do anything about it. 

But he's not afraid anymore. Not with Derek looking like he's the only thing that matters. Or when he takes him home after they lock up and they spend the night showing each other just how special they are. There's no fear, only hope, and a fluttery feeling in his chest that feels a lot like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
